That Look
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: AUSLLY TWO SHOT. "She looked so good up there, he was completely smitten. It had been such a rush to be up on stage with her, seeing her smile, seeing her dance and be carefree. And that look… That look."
1. Part I

**AUTHORS NOTE: Set immediately after Season 2: 'Costumes & Courage'. WARNING: Possible spoilers for that episode!**

***** After twelve hours of this story being posted I received 17 reviews, 9 follows, and 18 favorites for this story, as well as numerous requests and begging and pleading for a sequel or to continue… so since you all showed me so much love I am here to announce that I will soon be writing a PART II to go with this, and I am hoping to have it up some time this week. I want to send out a massive THANK YOU to everyone for the amounts of love you're pouring in on this story, and I can't wait to see your reactions to Part II and to my other upcoming stories! :) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No copyright infringement intended.**

x

**PART I**

Austin pulled the first layer of his gladiator costume off, freeing his slightly sweaty skin from the breathe-free material that covered him. His heart was racing, his cheeks felt hot. And he felt… different. It wasn't his usual high he felt after every performance. Usually he would feel sated, complete after a kick ass performance like the one tonight, like he'd completed another step on his road to stardom… but tonight he felt more amped up _after_ the song and dance. He was energetic and excited and he needed to do something. What had caused it was the most surprising thing of all. Something happened tonight that caught him completely off guard and he was dumbstruck on how he needed to deal with this. There were so many things running through his head, but only one thing kept flashing through his mind…

Ally! Oh my god… Ally! She shocked the hell out of him tonight. So much about what happened at that party had him buzzing. She performed! With him! And she was unbelievably good! He wasn't even the slightest bit disappointed that he didn't get to perform with Taylor Swift as planned. It was saying a lot, but no one could have done the song better than Ally and himself. They had written it, after all. He was so happy that Ally got to be in the spotlight for once. She looked so good up there he was completely smitten. It had been such a rush to be up on stage with her, seeing her smile, seeing her dance and be carefree. And that look…

_That look_.

She had smiled that sultry half smile when she was shy or up to no good. Her eyes fell to the floor only when he blushed back at her mid song… but… god that look she gave him. That's when he knew. There was no way in hell he would ever be able to live without this girl. He needed her in his life… and he was craving more from her than their platonic song writing partnership.

Watching her perform like that, it was like she had transformed in to his dream girl; beautiful, sultry, sneaky, sexy, and strong. Their shared hug at the end of the song was not enough to quench his sudden thirst for her. He wanted to fly across the stage, rip the mask and that pink wig off and see her locks flowing around her perfect face while he plunged his lips into hers. He wanted to feel her hot breath against his, her heaving bosom moving against his nearly bare chest, her hot tongue against his own. It was amazing, how that one look drove him hog wild and made him see her in a whole new light. All along, his dream girl was his best friend. His Ally. She had been hiding that side of her from him all this time, and for what? For fear that no one would like her, for fear of rejection.

Now all he'd gotten was two minutes of that side of her and he craved more. There was no way in hell he would let her ever go back to being quiet and reserved in that practice room of theirs. He knew she had the voice, and the moves, and he would do anything to hear and see them again.

Austin smiled to himself and pulled his phone out, opening his conversation with the girl in question.

_**celebratory scary movie**_

_**night/jam sesh. me n u.**_

_**my place. sound good?**_

He waited impatiently for her response… staring at the three little dots that popped up in the bubble telling him she was typing.

_**just us 2?**_

His heart fluttered a little bit, nervous for her reaction to his response. He swallowed hard.

_**yeah…**_

He gulped audibly to himself, his hands trembling.

_**i'll be there in half**_

_**an hour. ;)**_

Austin's cheeks flushed again and he locked his phone, tossing it on his neatly made bed. Something new was going to start tonight… it already had. He just hoped she was willing to go along for the ride.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding he pulled the rest of his costume off and grabbed a towel, booking it into the shower.

x

Ally bit her lip and stifled a smile as she locked her phone, looking up at Trish from her spot on her best friends bed.

Trish smiled back. "I told you. He was looking at you different tonight."

"I'm a little nervous. What if… something happens?"

Trish smiled and stood, throwing a few things in a bag for Ally. She shook her head. "Then you let it happen. It's been obvious to Dez and I, and your dad and his parents, and even Dallas for a long time now. You guys have something. Just… let it ride and enjoy it."

Ally couldn't describe the excitement within her belly. Instead of butterflies it was like pterodactyls. She smiled and stood, straightening her off-the-shoulder sweater and yoga's she'd changed in to after the party. "Do I look alright?"

Trish smiled and handed her best friend her overnight bag… just in case. "You look perfect. Humble, yet sexy. Just like that look…"

Ally furrowed her brows as Trish began to usher her out of the room. "What look?"

Trish raised her brows. "Don't play dumb. You know what look. The one you gave Austin during your duet? That's one that made him look like he was going to strip you down and ravage you right there on stage in front of all those people."

Ally blushed and laughed nervously, imagining exactly what Trish had just said, aching to feel it for real. She could only hope that whatever occurred tonight would eventually lead to some of that because if she had to go much longer without feeling his touch she thought she might burst.

Trish continued. "That one that made his eyes nearly bug out of his head and his cheeks turn red because he thought you were amazing and he finally saw what we've all been seeing for months…"

Ally nodded and hid her smile from her friend. "Oh," she feigned innocence. "_That_ look…"

_Bam!_ She was hoping that was what had done the trick. Slipping on her thigh-high boots and flipping her hair over her bare shoulder she smiled at her best friend and held up her crossed fingers.

Trish smiled ear to ear in excitement for her friend. "Just remember, Ally, like your song says... Don't look down."

**TBC…**


	2. Part II

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, okay, so after much begging and pleading from you guys I decided to make this into a two-shot instead of a one-shot. Hope you like it. Please review when you're finished!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

x

**PART II**

Austin moved in and wrapped an arm around her waist, backing her into the wall as he immediately plunged his lips into hers. He wasn't exactly sure where or when he'd worked up the courage to do it. One minute they were standing there across from each other, eyeing each other in a way they had never done before. He was clad only in his favorite sweatpants and his silver chain necklace, she in her amazingly sexy off the shoulder sweater and yoga leggings, and the next thing he knew he just couldn't take his eyes off her lips. He knew he needed to taste her. He had been going crazy inside ever since their performance earlier and he needed to know if Ally was in fact the girl of his dreams, hiding beside him all this time.

She gasped into the kiss, clearly caught off guard and Austin couldn't help but shiver at the thought of being able to make her gasp again. He moved his head in slow tantalizing circles as he kissed her, noting to himself that although that probably wasn't the smartest move, she wasn't pushing him away.

Ally had been caught completely off guard by his kiss, and he was making her head spin, but before she could let her mind rant and ramble and try to figure out how she felt about it he was already pulling back. She wanted him to, so she could confront him about the sudden onslaught, but mostly she _didn't_ want him to, because it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, and she was certain she would never be able to top that kiss.

He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed heavily, placing each hand on the wall behind her with his arms on either side of her head. "I'm sorry. Ally, I'm so sorry I just couldn't help it. I needed to-"

She cut him off when she grabbed his face and smashed her lips into his once more, moaning as she did so. Apparently she had decided she liked it.

It was Austin's turn to gasp, delighted that she initialized a second kiss. He was certain she would have freaked out on him for his advances, and here she was embracing them and turning them around on him as well.

This was the best fucking night ever.

Ally broke her mouth away from his again and looked at him with wide, lust-filled eyes and she licked and bit her bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing and nipping his collar bone. "Mmm, what are we doing?" she asked breathlessly in between kisses.

_WOW, he smelled REALLY good…_

Austin kept his hooded eyes trained on her as she moved her head around from his collar bone to his neck to his pectoral muscles, watching in awe as she paid plenty of attention to the entire upper half of his body.

_I wish she would pay attention to my lower half as well… _

He sighed and suppressed a moan when she moved up and nibbled his earlobe before flicking it with her hot tongue. "Something we should have done a long time ago…" he said as his eyes threatened to flutter closed with the feelings coursing through his body. "God, you are so incredible…"

Ally stopped what she was doing and slowly stood straight in front of him, her chest heaving as she sucked in large gulps of air. She didn't miss the way he watched her bosom move up and down. She looked longingly into his dark chocolate eyes. "How long have you felt this way?"

Austin half smiled at her as he shifted his weight and stepped centimeters closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist once again. "I don't really know. I think maybe a part of me _always_ did," he said gazing at her lips with a slight smile.

Ally's heart swelled and she felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She now knew for sure she'd made the right choice staying in Miami. She would surely have died had she gone to that music school in New York. New York was not where Austin was, and although she refused to admit it at the time… she knew he was the real reason she didn't leave. Him and that song… him and that voice… She simply couldn't be without him.

For a moment Austin was worried he'd said the wrong thing because all she did was stare into his eyes with a slightly distressed look on her face, but apparently that _was_ the right answer because before he knew it Ally was crawling up into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him breathlessly. He held her butt to keep her in place and walked her over to his bed, tipping them backwards onto the mattress and crawling upward so their legs wouldn't hang off the side.

Everything Austin did to her made her insides tingle with anticipation for more. No guy had _ever_ made her feel the sensations she was feeling now with Austin. He made her feel completely weightless as he let his hands lightly roam across the expanse of her wanton body. It had been maybe a minute and a half of kissing Austin and already she knew she would give him anything he wanted… including herself. Hell, they were half way there already and she couldn't have been more elated about it. If she was going to give herself to anyone it could _only_ be Austin.

Ally gasped for air as Austin moved his lips to the sensitive areas on her neck and began nipping at her with blunt teeth. She moaned his name. "Austin…"

The sound of his name coming out of her mouth right then was decidedly his new favorite sound. His loins suddenly ached for attention. He would give anything to hear her say that over and over. He wished he could make it his ring tone… make everyone jealous when she would call or text him…

Austin couldn't help the sudden tent in his sweats and for a moment he panicked. What if she saw it and panicked? What if she _felt _it and pushed him away in disgust? No… she wouldn't do that… not after leaping into his arms and kissing him like her life depended on it! But still… He gulped as he smiled down at the beautiful girl beneath him and brushed a strand of hair out of her eye. "Hey Ally, do me a favor for the next little while okay?"

She smiled a little half smile and squinted her eyes quizzically at him. "What's that, then?"

Austin spared himself a quick glance before looking back into her eyes, smiling with his own. "Just don't look down."

**THE END**

**AUTHORS NOTE: If you liked this story and you don't mind M rated stuff, check out my other story One More Night. It's brand new and will be a multi-chapter story. Or if you just enjoy T fluff, check out Mistletoe. A holiday goodie just for you guys! Thank you for reading!**

3


End file.
